Day After Next
by Jessie Roug3
Summary: After a long mission from the mission in the land of Stars, Naruto Hinata and Kiba comes back to the village. But one out of the three have the deadly star virus that eats at the body in 12 hours. Full summary in story . Oneshot R


Day After Next

Summary: After a long mission from the mission in the land of Stars, Naruto Hinata and Kiba comes back to the village. But one out of the three have the deadly star virus that eats at the body in 12 hours. Whosoever haves the virus acts wild and crazy, beyond control. If the person is not killed in the 12th hour and survives the leaf village will be in turmoil. NaruHina .

Chapter 1

Hinata's Pov

_We're almost back to the village. Yet He seems to be getting worse, we really have to hurry, I don't know if there's anything I can do. Oh man, I'm completely useless I can't do anything… No! I have to at least believe he'll make it, he's a fighter too …_

"Hinata!

"Huh?" replied the shy Hyuuga. "He'll make it, this dude got guts, he'll be ok, besides I don't want you to get sick too." Assured the young Uzumaki.

"Y-yeah your right. " _ He's right, he'll definitely survive…_

_-At the Village- _

"Hinata- chan, Naruto –kun, please follow me …" ordered a pinked hair nurse.

"What's up Sakura?" questioned Naruto , "Hey how's he doing?" joined in Hinata.

"…you may want to sit down…" As Naruto and Hinata exchanged intense stares with one another, they finally sat down. He could of felt her shivering so he decided to hold her hand in a way to comfort her. On a normal basis she would of turned red and passed out, but this time she was to worried to do that.

"Well, the thing is ..Kiba-kun have a rare disease. It originated from the star from the star training but some areas that draws the intense energy of the star can cause his case. Mass amounts of the energy is inside his body and since he's not from the star village it wouldn't react to him a positive way, which is why he was unconscious. I'm sorry but this case is so rare and new many doctors overlooked it and made no cure or treatment ,and to make matters worse is that …."

_**Dramatic picture frame sequence , first shows Naruto in a shocked looked then Hinata and after is Sakura herself**_

"He only have 12 hours to live …

"What?! No way ! There gotta be something, anything! Where's the fifth? She'll think of something… " Naruto began shouting but was stopped by the gentle touch of Hinata placing her hand on Naruto. "Hinata…"

"-sigh- Is there anything at all, to at least try, Sakura –chan?"

"I'm sorry but there isn't… I know this is hard for you, because your like siblings .. I'm very sorry…"

" …Yeah…"

"Naruto… Hinata…"

"Yes?" both answered anxiously in unison

"The conditions worsens from hour to hour, there is a 1 in 9th chance he could survive..but it would not be for the best, that will give the doctors time to stabilize him long enough and see if we could take out the antibodies from him."

"And until then.."

"Well, right now we have in under maximum security we've alerted everyone in the village to say under watch and keep safe. Especially because of his blood line trait this would be an even heavier effect on the village. "

"Hold on Sakura. I don't get why Hinata and I don't have it"

"Well Naruto, you have strong cells like steel, we were more questionable about Hinata not getting it."

"…"

"Hinata, um your ok?"

"Um yeah.. Sakura can we at least see him?"

"Yeah, go ahead, down the hall to the right, and 5 doors down the pass code is already set"

"Ok thanks, I'll talk to him alone…"

"Ok" both Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

Kiba's POV

_Hey, who's there, I hear something like a door opening..wha? What in the world am I doing here, is this prison? I gotta get out of here… " Akamaru!- Where's he go? Dammit they took him, and Naruto and Hinata, wait we were heading back to the village and we went into a hospital so no matter how weird it looks, I guess this is it.. but what's with the heavy artillery…?_

"Kiba… Kiba!"

"That voice! Hinata?! What happened to Naruto, and what's going on?!"

"Oh Kiba! It started when… so she took 30 minutes explaining the situation to him

"Kiba, oh… I see…12 hours huh.. ok.."

"Huh?"

"If that's the way it have to be then so be it, Hinata listen to me and listen good! If I do get out of control I need you to kill me."

"Wha! Me? No I can't ! I just can't-"

"SHUT UP! DO AS YOUR TOLD FOR ONCE!"

"Remember last time when you disobeyed me in the Chunin exams and Neji beat you to a pulp, listen to me, you will have to kill me when the time comes. I know that it's hard but you're the only person who can do it _more or less the only person I would let do it …_"

"Ok…"

"Hinata.. one more thing… I know that Naruto is a total idiot at times but in his own unconscious way I know that he really likes you, he may not of said anything but I know so you can be at ease at that. "

"That's great.. but why are you telling me this now?"

"…" "For a smart girl you can be kinda stupid ya know."

"Yeah well , it's not every day your given to the duty to kill your best friend ya know!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. .the pressure and stuff, so how much time do I have left?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Hello?!"

"TWO HOURS! TWO FREKIN' HOURS! " Hinata burst out as her tears started to some down on her.

"Oh, I see, well I'm sorry, I dunno why but I am… and take care, you should go now, seriously, the machine have been pushing back my urges to go berserk I don't think I can hold it in much longer…good bye Hinata….-closes eyes-"

-opens an eye- "Um you still here, go already!'

"Ok!" She nods off in agreement as she runs off and trying to hold her tears back she bumps into Naruto , who was hiding behind the door. Since she saw him, she just broke into pieces and started crying in his arms.

"…its okay Hinata-chan…" was all he mange to say that wouldn't come on to strong in a moment like this or be to harsh to say.

00:59:59

-Holding Room-

"Aggh! I can't help it! It burns and I just want to… no mustn't must maintain self control! I gotta keep still .. I can beat this… I can and I will..and if I don't…. recalls child hood memories of Hinata and him if I don't….I don't know if she can do that.. that's a pretty big task. .so I ..can't….. AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!

"Hey! Did you guys hear that! " alerted Naruto to Hinata and Sakura.

"It sounded like Kiba, like's he's in pain! " noticed Hinata.

"Oh no, its finally happening." Added Sakura," ALERT ALERT! HE'S GOING TO GO THROUGH! HE'S GOING IN THE 12TH HOUR! ALERT ALERT ! " "I'M SORRY Hinata , but it had to be done!"

"Yeah.. I know…."

" Sakura sensei.. Kiba have reached the outside and many of our people is lying on the floor dead." Tolled a random apprentice at the hospital.

"Ok , rush everyone else in the hospital to safety, Naruto , Hinata, let's go!" Sakura ordered.

"Right!" agreed the two shinobi. "Hey Hinata, I heard what Kiba told you to do, and I know how much it hurts to have to fight a friend to the death, I don't want it to happened either , but if it have to be done, then it have to be done…'

" It's ok Naruto.. I know what I'm going to do…and no matter what happens I'll always lo--

"Watch out ! " warned Sakura as a tree was about to knock them out

"So where is he?" questioned Naruto looking all around him

"Above?

"Behind?"

"No… BELOW!" but as soon as he guessed the right answer Kiba uppercut him and sent him flying thought the air.

"Whoa.. is that Kiba?" questioned Naruto, slightly feeling light headed from the norm.

"I see that you guys like my new body, the whole chakra wings brings out my eyes and the white fur helps with the dog part. Now if you excuse me, I have a village to destroy"

" Kiba, you can stop this! You don't have to do this ! You know that you have the power to stop this! " Hinata cried out .

"Look girl, just save your breathe…ugh.. .Hina-ta..get out! Naruto..you bum help her out ! No! Not if I kill you first ! Move!!" "RASENGAN!"

"Thanks Naruto…you saved us, at least for the moment…" thanked Hinata and Sakura, "C'mon Sakura, we have to go and look for the others and get them to safety, Naruto….just…..Naruto…." were Hinata's last words for him at the moment.

"Agh! My nose ! You'll pay for that you stupid piece of –"

"Bring it on already! " So as the two of them battle for a while Hinata started getting a strange feeling in her stomach. Sakura noticed the worried look her face," Don't worry, he'll be fine" . That's great, but which he does she want to be fine?

"Alrite, Sakura, I leave these people to your capable hands."

"Ok, wait Hinata!"

"Yeah?"

"In case you really do have to use this, here, this is numbing liquid used to the highest percentage, it have a 50 -50 chance of working, if it agree with his blood type he will be saved, but if it doesn't then he will die... just use it wisely. Good luck."

"Ok! " she said as she headed back to where Naruto and Kiba was having their battle, by the time she reached their Kiba was gone and Naruto was left their alone. As she walked up to Naruto and gentle placed her hands on his face , he slowly opened his eyes .

"Hinata… I…couldn't stop him….I'm….

"It's ok.. Naruto…."

"That attack that he used on me, if he attack others…there down…the poison will travel from his body to the next, spreading it self…. Now I have it…"

"No."

"Yeah, I really don't think I have….12 hours ..more like…minutes…so…I …need…to say…

"Yes?"

"…I ….Lo-

Before Naruto could finish what he was saying Hinata just adding in on the sentence by kissing him.

"I love you too, and that why…. she pulled out the liquid and injects it into Naruto's arms I'm using this for you." Immediately he started to feel much better, though Hinata was still crying she would most defiantly lose a friend but has gained a lover.

"Well Hinata, are you ready?" asked Naruto

"Yeah." Replied Hinata, she was scared, but most certain of why she must do ,and is ready for it.

"I think she's ready.. and I have be done now… I cant live with my self after this killing spree. Well c'mon Hinata let's go."

-Meanwhile-

"Hey, I wonder where he is?" questioned Naruto

"Yeah , same here." Replied Hinata

Then right on time he came in front of them, " Hinata! Do it now ! I'm entering the final minutes DO IT !"

"_Ok!! I'm sorry Kiba, I really didn't want to do this, I wish we could of all been friends for ever…"_

"_Yeah… I know...me too, it was nice having you around lil sis, drop a line some time or what ever they do in the spirit world."_

"_Ok, bye big bro, until next time …._

"_Yeah.. until next time…._

" 8 TRIGRAMS 128 PALM REFLECT!" a direct arrow was made to piece directly through the heart.

"…_You did good sis.. you did good, I'm proud of you..eh? Ahh, don't cry, now, now, I can cry as much as I want cuz you can't see me, damn, I'm gonna miss her, knuckle head if you don't treasure her with your life your gonna come here too pretty soon!_

"Whoa, why do I suddenly feel threaten to cherish Hinata even more to the point of smothering love. Oh well, I'll do so but now…" When he walked up to Hinata she cried into his chest, a long nice a hard cry, the following day funeral plans were made on the tombstone wrote: Kiba Inuzuka, beloved comrade, badass skater dude, amazing brother and a brave soldier. We'll never forget you Kiba.

At the end of the funeral after everyone have left, Hinata stayed back a bit to place some more flowers at the grave. 'Thanks bro… for everything… you've helped me so everything and to help me get the guy of my dreams…thanks , rest in peace."

"Your ready to go Hina-chan?" asked Naruto, ready to give her more time if needed. "Yeah, let's go."

Kunoichi Echizen: OMG! This was the saddest story I have ever made, well please review and tell me what you think about it , give some advice as well. Thank you for reading my story today.


End file.
